The Dragon Disk
"Arkayna Goodfey, you are Mysticon Dragon Mage. Zarya Moonwolf, you are Mysticon Ranger. Piper Willowbrook, you are Mysticon Striker. Emerald Goldenbraid, you are Mysticon Knight." - Choosing the second generation of Mysticons after one thousand years of dormancy. The Dragon Disk is the source of the Mysticons' powers. In the series premiere, when Arkayna Goodfey, Emerald Goldenbraid, Zarya Moonwolf, and Piper Willowbrook all scramble to grab the Disk, all four touch it at once and transform into their respective Mysticon forms. In The Astromancer Job, the Mysticons use a mystical "3D printer" to create a copy of the Dragon Disk, although grey instead of golden, and then imbued it with power using the Celestial Forge. Which apparently links it to the original, as both power up to present the same riddle to find the fourth and last piece of the Codex. Once all four spellbooks are fused into one large one, the Disk becomes one with it on the cover, making it even more powerful than before. The Disk was eventually torn off by Tazma, which she presented to Queen Necrafa. It had revealed a certain and ancient prophecy, which depicts "doom for their enemy." It was finally recovered by Malvaron who gave it to Nova Terron. Soon after it is again taken, only this time, by Proxima who demonstrates her newly advanced star magic by turning to gold to red. Appearances Season One * Sisters in Arms (debut) * How to Train a Mysticon * The Mysticon Kid * An Eye for an Eye * Scourge of the Seven Skies * Lost and Found * The Astromancer Job * Skies of Fire * All Hail Necrafa! * Through My Enemy's Eyes Season Two * The Edge of Two Morrows (alternate timeline) * Save the Date! * Happily Never After About the Dragon Disk Season One * "You will retrieve the Dragon Disk from the royal tower." * "We'll just see who gets the disk first." * "What's a dragon disk?" * "It's an ancient artifact. Has to do with the Mysticons." * "After the first Mysticons fell, defeating Necrafa, the disk became dormant. Generations of our family have guarded it from evil. For she who controls the Dragon Disk controls controls- This isn't a joke, Arkayna!" * "I get it! we have to protect the Dragon Disk. And I will." * "The Disk! It's activating!" * "Where's the Dragon Disk!?" * "The Disk is mine!!" * "Snatch something called a Dragon Disk, then give it to our employer for some serious gold." * "I got your disk thingy." * Wait, what do you want this for?" * "The Dragon Disk refuses to reveal the location of the Codex." * "We'll come for the disk another time!" * "Here. Probably shouldn't have taken it in the first place." * "The Disk! Where is the Dragon Disk?" * "Tazma must have ripped it off during the fight." * "The disk was the key! Under a full moon it projects the prophecy!" * "Yes, but to project the prophecy, we need the Dragon Disk!" * "That's right! The Disk we made! Remember?" Season Two * "And the Dragon Disk is back where it belongs." * "No! The Disk! You are meddling with forces beyond your control, Child." Trivia * It is a sentient mystical artifact, having a mind and will of its own. * Only it has the ability to reveal the full contents of the prophecy in its entirety. Category:Equipment Category:Items